Dreamers of the Keyblade
by Darcon
Summary: What if Sora’s whole adventure was just a dream? And he wakes up in a normal High School but then strange things begin to happen: Full Summery inside:Plez read and review:
1. Chapter 1

Dreamers of the Keyblade

_What if Sora's whole adventure was just a dream? He wakes up to find that he is in a completely different reality. However weird things begin to happen to Sora and people from his dream begin to show up. Can Sora figure out what is going on before it is too late?_

_Disclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts or any of its Characters._

_ Chapter 1  
Only a Dream  
_

_   
Sora looked up at Kairi with her hand out stretched. He looked up at her and smiled. _

"_W-where back"_

_Kairi smiled "Your home"_

Sora…..Sora wake up….Hey SORA WAKE UP!!!

Sora slowly opened his eyes to see Riku looking down at him. "Hey you ok"? Asked Riku giving his hand in help. Sora looked around the room nowhere did he see palm trees or hear the sound of the ocean he only saw the hard floor of a school gym and only heard the sound of the kids that encircled him as he laid on the floor. Sora looked up at Riku who was still standing over him

"R…Riku, where am I" Sora inquired

Riku gave him a strange look and said

"Ummmmmm….your at school"

Sora began to stand up

"But, where are Kairi and our island and King Mickey"?

Riku's strange looks continued and tried not to laugh at the comment his friend had just made.

"Sora what on earth are you talking about, did I hit you a little too hard with my sword"?

Sora looked up at Riku who was in fact holding a wooden sword; Riku laughed a little and then said

"Dude you must have been dreaming, I mean you were out cold for like five minutes"

Soras eyes grew wide…_a dream…no way everything I went through all of it…a dream?_

"Hey Sora snap out of it we gatta get goin the bell is about to ring" said Riku as he began to walk back to the locker room to change is clothes.

Sora got up and quickly followed.

Sora and Riku walked down the hall to their next class. Sora had faded back into reality he remembered who he was and all about his life. As they walked to the library for their study hall Sora thought _so it is true, it was all just a dream…our island our adventure the Keyblade and……and Kairi too._ Sora sighed as he and Riku sat at one of the many tables in their schools library.

"So Sora" said Riku "tell me about this dream of yours"

Sora looked up and him questioning his intention but decided to go ahead and tell him anyway.

"Well you were in it, we were best friends and you were basically the same that you are now except that one night something happened and you gave your heart up to darkness and after that you became an utter and complete ass, however in the end we became friends again and we saved the word" And so he told Riku everything that happened every detail about the Keyblade, and the Heartless and Kairi. The whole time Riku sat listening intently the strange but intriguing story that his friend was telling him.

"And that is when you woke me up" said Sora concluding his long story. Riku sat there speechless "Wow" said Riku as he tried to take it all in "that is one hell of a story"

"Yea….it all seemed so real, it was like I lived an entire lifetime in a matter of five short and simple minuets" Sora looked down _o well I guess that I might as well forget about all of this and just move on with my life_. With that thought the bell rang. The two boys got up and walked their separate ways Sora looked back "See yea at lunch Riku" Riku waved is hand in the air and disappeared into the sea of people.

Sora continued walking down the hall when in front of him he saw a girl trip and drop all of her books. She knelt down to pick them up and went along her way. Sora continued on until he came to the place where the girl had dropped her things. He looked down to see a piece of paper that the girl had failed to pick up. He knelt down and retrieved the paper; he stood up and looked around foe the girl when he found her he cried out "Hey…" the girl stopped without turning around as if to be reassured that it was her that was being called. Sora continued "You forgot this" he looked down and without thinking he began to read the paper….His eyes grew wide as he whispered to himself _no way!!!!!_

_Ok so there you have it Chapter 1 of Dreamers of the Keyblade. I hoped that you liked it or at least found it __interesting. This chapter was rather short but the others will be longer. I have alot of good ideas for this story so stick with me and ill update as soon as possible:) so if you would all be so kind plez leave reviews and give me any ideas  
Thanx: Darcon:) _


	2. A Familiar Face

Chapter 2

A Familiar Face

_Hey everyone I am updating as fast as possible however due to the fact that I am extremely lazy and school is about to start up again I am going to try to have a chapter a week if not more____ And to clarify some confusion they are the same ages that they were in KH2. So Sora and Kairi: 15 and Riku is: 16, so I am going to put them in 10__th__ grade____ Anyway here is chapter 2 I hope you like it___

Sora began to read the poem that the girl had dropped:

_Thinking of you wherever you are...  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
and hope that our Hearts will blend..._

_Now I step forward to realize this Wish,  
and who knows:  
Starting a new journey might not be so hard...  
Or maybe it has already begun..._

_There are many Worlds,  
but they share the same sky...  
One sky,  
One destiny..._

_Kairi_

_No way_ thought Sora as he read the letter again _this…this is…._

"Ummm…Hi" Sora was startled by the sudden interruption of his thinking by a familiar voice. Sora looked up at the girl who was now standing in front of him with a puzzled look on her face. Sora jumped back as he stuttered "K...Kairi!!!" The girl in front of him gave him the are you a stalker because I don't know you look "Do I know you? How did you know my name?" inquired Kairi. Sora looked around trying to think of an excuse "Umm….O it is on the bottom of this letter poem thing"

Replied Sora trying to pass it of as if it was the truth. There was an awkward silence and then Sora spoke up

"Well anyway my name is Sora…Sora Nakamura"

Kairi smiled "Well like you already know I'm Kairi…Kairi Yoshida"

Sora looked at her and said

"So are you new? I've never seen you before"

"Yea I just moved here last week and today is my first day" replied Kairi shyly

"Well then" continued Sora "If you are new then I will just have to show you around" Sora tried to play it off as if he was just trying to be a good person but in reality he wanted to lean more about Kairi and why she showed up right after he had a dream that she played a huge role in.

"Here let me see your class schedule" asked Sora as he reached out his hand

Kairi gave him her class list and Sora proceeded to read over it.

"OK" said Sora as he handed the sheet of paper back to Kairi "We have periods 3,4,6,7,8 together, ill go with you to them all and since you already know where your first two periods are that should not be a problem and for fifth period I will point it out to you after lunch"

Kairi smiled "Thanks, in all honesty I have been lost since I first came and I have been late to every class"

Then Sora realized "O shit I am going to be so late"!!!!!!!

"What is it"? Asked Kairi

"We are so late for 3rd period" replied Sora as he looked up to see no one in the hall

"O dear, I'm sor……" Kairi was not able to finish her apology because before she could Sora had grabbed her hand and was dragging her down the hall at what seemed like Mach 5.

The two arrived in front of a classroom door and stopped. Sora who was breathing rather hard turned to Kairi and said

"Ok this teacher is a real lunatic so let me do the explaining" Sora knocked on the door and a figure appeared on the other side and began to open the door. An old lady who looked like she lived with 50 cats walked out and gave Sora and evil look.

"Why hello Mr. Nakamura, I'm so glad that you decided to join us today"

Sora tried to enter seed "Yes ma'am, I'm sorry I am late but….."

"No buts today Sora you are" the teacher looked down at her watch and than back up at Sora "Exactly 7 minutes and 37 seconds late, hummm that sounds like a 2 hour after school detention to me"

"But…..But I was" pleaded Sora

"Sorry Mr. Nakamura no excuses today" interrupted the teacher

"He was helping me" came a voice from behind Sora

The teacher looked up surprised having not seen Kairi while she was busy ranting to Sora.

"Who are you"? Inquired the very confused teacher

Kairi smiled and said "My name is Kairi Yoshida, I just moved to this town and today is my first day. Sora saw me lost in the hallway and he offered to help me so it is my fault that he is late"

Sora looked at Kairi giving her the you did not have to do that look. The teacher than put her hand on Soras shoulder and said

"O…well THAT changes everything" Sora looked at her hopefully "Sora due to your kind and selfless action I renounce your detention and let me tell you……." Sora began to tune out the rest of what his teacher said due to the fact that she was quite famous for blowing things out of proportion and then going on long and pointless speeches about it.

"Anyway Miss Yoshida, My name is Mrs. Takahashi and I would like to welcome you to Art II"

Kairis eyes widened as she looked at Sora who gave her the yea we just went through all of that because we were late to art look.

Mrs. Takahashi introduced Kairi to the class and they both took their seats at one of the tables. Sora got his art box out and began showing Kairi what project they were doing. Suddenly Sora felt a slap on the back of his head; he turned around to see Cloud standing over him

"Cloud what are u……."Sora blurted out before remembering that Cloud was his older brother.

"Cloud….why did you just HIT me" asked Sora as he held the back of his head.

Cloud smiled "Cuz I can" Sora gave him a dirty look and Cloud continued "So Sora how did you manage to pick up such a hottie"? Both Sora and Kairi blushed abit before Mrs. Takahashi interrupted

"Cloud Nakamura…." Cloud turned to the teacher "leave Sora and Kairi alone and get back to your work I know for a fact that you are nowhere near done"

Cloud began to walk away while mumbling something under his breath.

Kairi looked at Sora and asked

"Who's that"?

Sora answered without looking up

"My idiot brother, he thinks that just because he is 18 and is a senior that he is free to do whatever he wants"

"O….he's kinda cute" said Kairi as she returned to her work

_There is NO way in hell that I will let Kairi get mixed up with Cloud _though Sora_wait what is wrong with me I just meet her and I am already getting over protective…maybe that dream is really starting to get to me._

As class started too wined down Sora put up his supplies. The bell rang and the two left to go the 4th period. Sora looked over at Kairi and said

"Next period you get to meet my best friend Riku, he is really cool but can be an ass sometimes but other than that he is a nice guy"

"O cool, the more friends the better" replied Kairi

Sora gave a small laugh and Kairi shot him an angry glance

"What is so funny" asked Kairi

"Nothing it's just the way that you said it" replied Sora

"What friends are good things to have especially when you do not have any" sighed Kairi

Sora looked down feeling bad and then said "That's not true…you already have 2 friends"

Kairi looked up confused and Sora continued

"Yea me and Riku" smiled Sora

"But I have not even met him yet how do I know he will like me" Kairi asked looking up at Sora.

Sora laughed and said "you don't need to worry Riku is very friendly and he is friends with all the cute…….."Sora stopped before finishing "with anyone that he meets"

_Damnit Sora what is wrong with you, just because you loved Kairi in your dream does not mean that you can just go blabbing things out at random about someone who you just met._

"Hey Sora" came a voice from behind him he turned around to see Riku running up behind him.

"Hey Riku, there is someone a want you to meet" Sora introduced Kairi to Riku and just like he had told her Riku instantly accepted her as a friend.

"Anyway Sora" continued Riku "Don't you remember"?

"Remember what"? Asked Sora

"Today is our 90 minute lunch" said Riku with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"O yea" exclaimed Sora

Kairi gave them both a very confused look and only managed to get out a "What"?

Sora and Riku both laughed and Riku began to explain

"Well you see Kairi our next class is History and last week Sora bet the teacher that if he could make a 100 on the next teat that the whole class would get to skip is class today, and since I am telling you this story it is obvious that….."

"I got a 102 on the test" blurted out Sora.

"Yea, what he said" continued Riku

"O fun" exclaimed Kairi "what are you going to do.

"You mean what are we ganna do and _we_ are going to go off campus and get some food" Sora said with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Yea" continued Riku "I'll drive, lets go"

"Thanx" said Kairi "but I don't have any money"

"Don't worry I got it covered" replied Sora

"O thank you Sora" said Kairi blushing

"Alright than, let's get going" said Riku as he began to walk away.

Sora and Kairi followed after quickly.

_Well there you go a very long Chapter 2. I hope that you liked it. Next chapter I will go deeper into the mystery of Soras dream and what significance it has___

_Plez review and leave any comments or suggestions that you want._

_Thanx: Darcon _


	3. A Strange Vision

Chapter 3

A Strange Vision

_Hey everyone here is chapter 3. I hope that you like it___

The trio left the school and walked into the parking lot towards Rikus car. As they approached Kairi gasped. Sora looked over and laughed.

"What"? Sora inquired

Kairi stood speechless in front of Rikus 2007 Lamborghini Reventón (by the way this car is very expensive and like the best car ever!!)

"This…This car is…."Kairi could not express how astonished she was by Rikus car.

"Don't worry Kairi that was my first reaction as well" chuckled Sora "did I fail to mention that Riku is…well to be honest he is filthy rich"

"O…wow" said Kairi as Sora moved the seat forward so she could get in. Riku started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"So where do you two wanna eat we have like an hour and a half so do you wanna go to like ummm…o I have no idea" said Riku

"Hey Kairi" said Sora turning back to face her "what do you want we can go anywhere so you choose"

Kairi thought for abit and said "well I really don't know of any places in town"

Sora looked at Riku and said "You know we have not been to Beatnix in a really long time, why don't we go there" Riku looked up as if contemplating rather or not he wanted to go and than looked at Sora and said "Sure why not"

So they drove the 15 minutes to Beatnix and went in.

When they entered the restaurant it was empty save a few people in the corner reading the newspaper. Sora walked behind the counter and waited for the two to order.

Kairi looked confused and said

"Ummm…Riku what is this place and what is Sora doing"?

"O sorry Kairi I guess we forgot to tell you, Sora works here part-time and this is a coffee shop/ sandwich shop thingy I guess that is the best way to describe it" said Riku as he moved up to the counter and ordered a Turkey Panini with an Italian Soda. Kairi ordered the same and Sora rang up the orders and went to make them. After ten minutes or so Sora came to the table with the orders and the three began to eat. Sora than proceeded to ask Kairi

"So Kairi when did you write that letter thing I found earlier today"?

"O, today in creative writing class, for some reason it just popped into my head and I had to write it" replied Kairi "why do you ask"?

"What period do have creative writing"? Questioned Sora

"1st….why what is wrong" asked Kairi

Sora looked at Riku with a questioning glance

"Dude…that is kind of weird" exclaimed Riku "Yea I mean what a weird coincidence"

"I don't know" said Sora deep in thought "I mean word for word the same"

Now by this time Kairi was quite confused and had a what on earth are you talking about look on her face.

"Ummm…what are you two talking about 'word for word the some'" asked Kairi

Sora and Riku looked at one another

"Maybe you should tell her" whispered Riku to Sora

"Dude no way do you want her to think that I am some crazy teenager I mean I have known her less than a day" Sora replied back to Riku in a whisper.

"Tell me what" asked Kairi "I'm sorry I over heard no offence but you two are terrible whisperers"

Sora went red with embarrassment "I uhhh….well you see…"

"Go on you can tell me we are friends are we not" said Kairi trying to comfort Sora in his obvious embarrassed state "I promise I wont think that you are crazy" she smiled at Sora.

Sora let out a deep breath and said

"Ok…Here we go……."

So Sora once again told the story of his dream….

"And that is when Riku woke me up" Sora concluded his story and looked at Kairi who had an intrigued look on her face.

"I knew it" sighed Sora "you think I am crazy"

Kairi giggled abit and then looked at Sora

"So that is how you knew my name….you know I once read this book about a person who dreamed their own death it they told people about it and when they died they died the way they had in their dream….maybe we were meant to meet and destiny intervened to help you meet me" Kairi smiled

Riku smiled and said "Or….it could have just been a dream"

Kairi laughed "Yea that too"

The three all laughed together and continued to eat. Once Sora was done he began to look around and he suddenly began to fell really weird. The world around him began to slow down and his vision began to shake. Then everything went dark…..

Sora opened his eyes and found himself in a large white room that seemed to go on forever. Sora cried out "Hello….Hello" no answer. _Where the hell am I and what is going on?_

_**SORA…..**_a voice from the void spoke. Sora turned around looking for the origin of the voice "Riku….Kairi…"Sora called out the voice came again

_**The destiny of one is the destiny of many….and you champion of light must fulfill your destiny.**_

Sora by now was becoming confused and angry and he cried out "What the hell is going on here. What do you mean?"

Again the voice came

_**As of now you are not ready I shall return you here when you are….**_

"DAMIT!!!!! What is going on!!!!!?"

Sora woke up in a cold sweat breathing hard. "Hey man are you ok?" came a voice from his side he looked over to see Riku sitting next to him.

"R…Riku, where am I? What Happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Riku. Sora shook is head "After you got done eating you got real pale and then passed out, I brought you to my place after I checked you out of school, you have been out cold for like 3 hours"

Sora looked up at his friend astonished "Really….wait what happened to Kairi?"

"O…I took her back to school and I guess she continued on with her day, she wanted to come with me because she seemed really worried but I told her it would not be a very good idea to miss class on her first day so I gave her your number and then brought you here"

Sora rubbed his hand on his head and sighed

"Wow that is some first impression right" laughed Sora

"Yea always the ladies man" replied Riku right before feeling Soras hand hit the back of his head causing him to fall out of his chair.

"Well I should probably head home" said Sora as he got out of the bed

"Are you sure that you are ok"? Asked Riku with a hint of concern in his voice.  
Sora looked at his friend and said "Yea I feel fine now….however…."

"What"? Inquired Riku

"Well can I have a ride"? Asked Sora with a sad look on his face

Riku looked at Soras face and laughed "of course you can have a ride what kind of friend would I be if I made you walk"

Sora and Riku both laughed and went out to Rikus car to head over to Soras house.

_Ok I know that this chapter was really weird but it has a point it everything will come together soon____ Next chapter I am bringing in the love interest blocker as I like to call him. Yea I know but you can have a good romance without some conflict. So the next chapter or two is going to be devoted to the SoraxKairi relationship. PS_

_I would like to thank: __peytah112__, Queen Egg 79 and especially Tebayo 26 for their reviews and also all of you that are reading my story. Today I have the pleasure….. :( Of reformatting my friend's computer so I really want to update again today but I don't know____ keep the reviews coming___

_Darcon _


	4. A Happy Birthday for Sora

Chapter 4

A Happy Birthday for Sora

The next few weeks were boring and uneventful. Kairis relationship with Sora and Riku continued to grow. Sora continued to embarrass himself in front of Kairi on a daily basis and Riku continued to poke at Sora when he did. The coffee shop incident had freaked Kairi out abit and she was constantly worried about Soras health, this greatly embarrassed him but he said nothing due to the fact that it had been 6 weeks since the incident and nothing weird had happened since. Three weeks ago a new kid named Roxas came to the school. This once again triggered some concern in Sora regarding his dream but he passed it over due to a bigger concern. Almost immediately Roxas began flirting with Kairi. This really irritated Sora because he now had strong feelings for Kairi though he would never admit it. On top of that Riku was constantly trying to get him to ask Kairi out before someone else did.

Sora woke up on a cold winter morning to the sound of his mom standing in the doorway holding a large stack of pancakes smiling.

"Good morning birthday boy" his mom said as she walked in and setting up a breakfast in bed for Sora.

"O…thanks mom" Sora smiled and began eating. In all honesty however he had been so busy lately that he had totally forgotten that today was is 16th birthday.

After Sora was done eating he grabbed a pair of jeans a shirt and a hoodie and walked out of his room. As he walked down the hall he felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hello" answered Sora

"Hey Birthday Boy" came a reply from the other end "Hurry up and come outside"

Sora knowing that it was Riku started for the front door and walked outside to see Riku and to his surprise Kairi as well.

"Kairi…why are you here"? Questioned Sora

Kairi giggled "Why do you seem so surprised, I would never miss your birthday outing"

Sora looked confused "Birthday outing"?

"Yea" replied Riku "I called your mom yesterday and told her that you would be with us today"

"O" answered Sora as he re-entered his house to get his shoes and wallet. He said good bye to his mom and joined his friends in Rikus car.

"So what are we doing today"? Questioned Sora

"Well I thought that we would go to the theme park that just opened outside of town" answered Riku "what do u say"?

"Sure, why not" replied Sora

So the group drove to the park which was about 45 minutes out of town. When they arrived they were thrilled to see the lack of people there.

"Sweet" exclaimed Riku

"Yea" replied Sora "there is like nobody here"!!!

"Hey you two hurry up" yelled Kairi who was already at the park gate.

Sora and Riku ran to catch up to her. They entered the park and came up with a game plan.

"Ok, if we wanna do all the rides we need to try this order" said Sora drawing a line on the map with his finger".

"Sounds good" said Riku looking around "But first lets get something to eat I am SOOOO hungry"

"Yea me too" complained Kairi holding her now growling stomach.

So they decided to get something to eat before going on any of the rides.

After they ate they started for the rides. They went for the biggest meanest looking rollercoaster at the park. They stood in line and once they got to the top they were about to get on the three man seat ride when suddenly Riku bellowed

"O….I gotta pee"

Sora looked at him "Right now"?!

"Yea…I…you two go on ahead" exclaimed Riku as he ran down the steps.

The park attendant escorted the Sora and Kairi to their spot and looked around to see if there would be a third passenger. When no one stepped forward he left the seat empty.

Kairi moved next to Sora and buckled herself in. Sora blushed abit having Kairi this close to him. Then Sora nearly fainted when see wrapped her arm around his as the ride began to move. Throughout the whole ride Sora could do nothing but concentrate on Kairis arm around his and her head on his shoulder as she screamed in terror as the ride made its rather long run.

When the ride had finished and the two had reunited with Riku, Sora asked to talk to him alone so Kairi decided to go get a drink.

"Riku…you didn't have to go to the bathroom did you" said Sora sternly

"What makes you say that" smiled Riku

"Because you would never just openly make a fool of yourself in public like that" replied Sora

Riku just looked at Sora and smiled. Secretly Sora was very grateful to Riku for doing what he did.

As the day began to come to an end the trio left the park and headed back to town.

They got to Kairis house as the sun was setting. Sora got out and pulled the seat forward allowing Kairi exit. Kairi got out and turned towards Sora and smiled as she pulled a wrapped gift out of her bag and handed it to Sora.

"Happy Birthday" said Kairi as Sora took the gift from her "Now you can't open it till you get home…ok"

Sora blushed "Uhhh thanks a lot Kairi and I promise"

Kairi giggled and gave Sora a hug being taken back by this he hesitated before returning a hug.

"See you on Monday" called Kairi as she walked into her house and Sora got back into the car.

"What are you looking at" said Sora looking at the sly look on Riku face

"When are you going to buckle up and ask Kairi out" replied Riku

Sora sighed "I don't know"

"How about he dance it is only two weeks away and…."

"Yea" interrupted Sora "that will the perfect time"

"So when are you going to ask"? Inquired Riku

"Monday" said Sora playing with is gift

"That a boy" exclaimed Riku starting the car and driving off.

Sora got home and ran to his room and opened the gift that Kairi had given him. He opened it up to find a note that read

_Sora_

_I had this especially made for you_:)_ so I expect you to wear it everyday._

_Happy Birthday_

_Kairi _

Sora smiled and opened the box to find a chain necklace with a silver crown at the end. Sora was taken back due to the similarity it had to the necklace he wore in his dream. But never the less he put it on and got ready for bed.

_Ok Sora tomorrow will be the day _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

The next day Sora got up and hurried to school. As soon as he saw Kairi he ran up to her and said

"Hey Kairi"

Kairi turned around "O hi Sora" looking at him she said "I see that you are wearing my gift"

Sora smiled and said "yea I really like it thanks a lot"

"Your Welcome" exclaimed Kairi "So did you need to ask me something"?

"Yea….ummm do u……" suddenly Sora was interrupted by a call for Kairi

"Hey Kairi can I talk to you really fast" it was Roxas running up to where the two were standing.

"Hey Roxas, what is it" asked Kairi

"So Kairi what are you doing this weekend" questioned Roxas

"Nothing… why" responded Kairi

"Well I was thinking we could go out or something" continued Roxas

"Ummm I don't know….Sora what did you want to ask me"? Kairi said with a conflicted look in her eyes.

Sora looked at Roxas who had a menacing look in his eyes.

"O….ummm…..noth….." Sora sighed "Nothing never mind" Sora said as he walked away with his head down.

"So…Kairi pick you up at 7 on Saturday" Roxas said as he nagged Kairi more

Kairi looked at Sora and then turned to Roxas disappointed and said

"Ok I guess"……

_So that is the end of Chapter 4….It is kinda just a filler chapter that I needed to build up to the next chapter that will reveal something HUGE!!!!!_

_So just stick with me and I will try and write it later tonight_:)_ O and any Roxas lovers may want to stop reading because frankly I am going to do some serious bashing_:)

_Darcon_


	5. The Keyblade Returns

Chapter 5

The Keyblade Returns

_Ok everyone this chapter will change everything, and the villain of the story will be born, or so it will seem and to Shire Folk please hang in for this chapter and maybe you will see a connection to another character____ Please enjoy._

Sora tried to avoid Kairi for the rest of the week. He was mad at himself for allowing Roxas to take Kairi on a date. So the week dragged on and Sora did nothing but drag himself around the house. On Saturday (the day of Kairis date) Riku came over to hang out with Sora and try to get his mind off of it, this however did not last long at all.

"Sora get off your ass and go get your girl back" demanded Riku after seeing Sora stare at his computer screen with a blank look on his face for nearly ten minutes.

Sora looked angrily at Riku and said "She is not my girl….and…..Roxas just happened to ask her out first"

"Yea just as you were about to" yelled Riku beginning to loose his temper "who was the first person to befriend Kairi….you…and who was the one…"

"Shut the fuck up Riku" yelled Sora. Sora turned around only to feel the hard punch of Rikus fist on his face.

Sora flew back and hit the wall behind him. He looked up at the now enraged Riku who then said

"Sora!!!! You Love Kairi don't you"?

Sora looked up trying to hide the truth but unable to do so "Yea…" he whispered

"Than get of your ass and do something about it….first thing Monday morning you ARE going to tell Kairi how you feel…Got It"!!!!!

"Yea…I got it" said Sora wiping the blood from his lip.

"Sorry I hit you I had to make you understand" said Riku as he offered a hand in help.

"No worries, I needed a good wake up call" smiled Sora.

Monday morning came and Sora was ready but had butterflies in is stomach like no tomorrow but he knew what he had to do. The night before he had asked Kairi to get there early because he had something important to tell her. He walked into the school looking for Kairi and spotted her at the end of the hall talking with Roxas. This is when the doubts began to fill his mind…

_Why am I doing this….she obviously likes Roxas….I should just leave her alone……_

As he looked up from his thought he overheard their conversation…

"What you would rather go and talk with Sora that with me" yelled Roxas

"You don't control me I can do what ever I wish" insisted Kairi

"I will have no girlfriend of mine treating me with disrespect" demanded Roxas

"GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! In no way am I your girlfriend we went out on 1 date and a crappy one at that" screamed Kairi walking away from Roxas

Roxas turned around and grabbed Kairi….This struck a final nerve with Sora he started in a full sprint towards Roxas.

_No one will EVER lay a hand on any of my friends like that…be it Riku…Cloud or Kairi!!!!_

He continued his charge and as he got closer his vision began to fade and time began to slow._NO!!!! Not now!!!! I HAVE to help….KAIRIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**The destiny of one is the destiny of many…… and you champion of light must fulfill your destiny…..**_

_**Use the power within to save one and save many…..**_

_**Light……….**_

_**Darkness……**_

_**Twilight………**_

_**You ARE READY…….**_

_**KEYBLADE**_

"UHHHHH AHHHHHHHH" Yelled Roxas as he flew back and hit the lockers behind him with a loud thud….

Sora stood stunned at the sight before him in his hand the thing that had hit Roxas so hard that the impact had sent him flying 10 feet backwards…

"Keyblade….."!!! Whispered Sora

Kairi looked up in astonishment "Sora….what is that….what did you do…how did you do it"????

Sora relaxed his arm and the Keyblade disappeared…

"I…..I don't know" replied Sora "I think that….that that thing just now was the Keyblade"

"The Keyblade? Like the one from your dream…but…but that is impossible" exclaimed Kairi

"I don't know….right before I reached Roxas that voice came back again…and..."

Suddenly a voice came from around the corner "Hey…hey look at that guy he looks hurt"

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and ran down the hall away from sight so that they would not get caught at the seen of what would look like a hallway brawl.

Sora and Kairi went to their lockers to get their books and Kairi asked

"So Sora…what did you wanna ask me" shutting her locker.

"Well...Umm" _come on Sora now is your chance. _He took a deep and said

"Would you _like _to go to the dance with me"?

"No…." replied Kairi…Soras spirit plummeted at light speed…

"O…well"…..

Kairi giggled and smiled "No…I would _love_ to go to the dance with you"

Sora looked at her with a glowing face and a tint of anger

"That was mean…" said Sora

"Yea but it took you so long to ask me I thought I would have some fun" replied Kairi

Sora laughed and shut his locker and followed Kairi class.

Roxas lay against the locker. Blood dripping from his lip where he had coughed up a lot of blood due to the trauma to his stomach from the impact of the Keyblade….

_Why…..why is he so strong…you told me…you told me if I mad him mad he would loose control and I would be able to defeat him….._

_**Patience**__**…**__**.young Roxas**__**…**__**..you will have your power soon enough**__**…**_

_I want….. Out…I never want to do this again….._

_**O**__**…..**__**but you MUST**__**…**__** don't you remember our DEAL!!!!**_

_Uhhh….Noooooo….._

Five Weeks Before…..

Roxas left the hospital with a distraught look on his face…..

_Namine…..I…I…will save you_

Roxas walked down the street looking at the ground when suddenly his vision went fuzzy and time began to stop….Than everything went dark….

Roxas awoke in a dark void… He stood up unable to see anything..

"Hello…Hello anybody" he cried waiting for an answer

_**Roxas**__**…**_ Roxas heard a voice and saw white letters etch themselves in the darkness…

_**Roxas**__**…**__**you are the other**__**…**__**.and I**__**…**__**.am your savior**_...

"What are you talking about? Who are you"? Questioned Roxas

Again the etchings showed themselves followed by the voice

_**You wish to save the one named Namine**__**…**__**I can do that**__**…**__**however in order to do so you must kill your other**__**…**__**the warrior of light**__**…**__**Sora**__**…**_

"What KILL…my other what do you mean…who are you"

_**All will be revealed soon enough**__**…**__**.but first do you accept my offer???**_

"I don't know…kill…but Namine….I…I…..Yes I will…too save Namine I will do anything"…..

Roxas faded back into reality; he could hear people around him asking him if he was ok.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw the ground where a pool of blood was forming from his bleeding mouth.

_**Roxas**__**…**__**.remember...**__**NAMINE**_

Roxas's head shot up and his eyes became glazed over in a colorless void of black….and whispered… _**SORA**_

_Ok there you have it Ch 5….alot of stuff happened in this chapter so it may be abit confusing…I introduced the main villain of this series and also the return of the Keyblade what could this mean and what connection does it have to his dream?...also what do you all think is Roxas really bad or is he just being used….all will be reveled soon…keep those reviews coming…..also the voice talking to Sora and the voice talking to Roxas are different I had them in different fonts but this editor does not show the change:)  
_

_Darcon _


	6. You Took Too Long

Chapter 6

You Took Too Long

_Chapter 6 You took to long….what could it mean…well just read and find out…you will finish this chapter with a smile. _

Sora woke up to the ringing of his cell phone. He leaned over his to find it stuffed under his bed.

"…..Hello" Sora answered with a groggy undertone

"Sora….get up and meet me at your door I 15 minutes…got it" came the voice from the other end.

"Riku….its 7:30 on a Saturday….Saturday!!!!" Sora jumped out of his bed hanging up on Riku and threw on a pair of clothes and ran down stairs.

Today was no ordinary Saturday this is the Saturday that Sora was going to the biggest dance of the year with the most wonderful girl on the planet.

A few minutes later a Sora heard a knock on his door. Sora answered it and saw Riku standing in the doorway

"Come on" said Riku as he turned to walk to his car.

Confused Sora asked "wait where we are going"

"To the mall of course" replied Riku

"The Mall… why" inquired Sora

"To buy you some clothes for tonight"

"Clothes….why do I need clothes I have good ones up stairs" said Sora looking down at his own outfit to see the errors that Riku did.

Riku looked at Sora and laughed "Just get in the car, I can't have my best friend go to a dance with is dream girl looking like a middle class teenager"

"But I am a middle class teenager" laughed Sora as he opened the door to the car.

"Yes but as long as I have a say in it….you wont"

And with that the two left Soras house and headed to the mall.

Sora and Riku drove to the mall in an awkward silence finally Sora said

"Kairi told you didn't she…about what happened to Roxas"

Riku thought for abit

"Yea" he said in a concerned voice "She told me on Wednesday"

"I see" replied Sora looking down the empty road "and what do you think about it"?

"I don't know…..I wasn't there I didn't see it…but if it really was the Keyblade, what triggered it? Your emotions, your dive to help Kairi…I wonder. However what I do know is that this dream of yours may have a lot more relevance than we initially thought"

"What do you mean"? Sora asked looking at his hand where the Keyblade had appeared

"What if we need to look at this dream as something that actually happened instead of just a dream" replied Riku

"More than a dream….but that….is impossible" exclaimed Sora

"Almost as impossible as a large metal key coming out of nowhere" laughed Riku

"Yea your right…." Whispered Sora to himself.

Sora and Riku spent the next four or so hours at the mall trying to find the perfect outfit that would impress Kairi. They finally decided on a black Ferrar button up shirt with multi shades of thin white and sliver stripes along with rather expensive pair of jeans and a new pair of black and silver Pumas.

"Riku you do realize that you just bought me 250 dollars worth of clothes"

"Yea but it will be worth it when you and Kairi are making out after the dance" said Riku with a huge grin on his face.

"Shut up Riku" said Sora with a face as red as an apple.

Riku and Sora walked out of the mall and back to Rikus car.

They pulled up in front of Rikus house and Sora turned and gave Riku a strange look and said

"Ummm… Riku how am I supposed to get home and get ready for the dance if I am at your house"?

Riku smiled and said "You're sitting in it" and threw Sora the keys.

Sora looked at Riku astonished "Riku…I can't take this, its a million dollar car"

"Well then…I guess that it will just have to sit here and let it run" Riku smiled turning around and walking towards his front door. He waved his hand in the air and said "see you and Kairi at the dance…later"

Sora smiled as he got in the drivers seat _Man Riku is one hell of a guy…_

He started the car and drove to his house.

Sora was in a state as 6:30 crept closer. He was going to pick Kairi up at 7:00 and he was a nerves wreak.

"Dude calm down" said Cloud as he walked by grabbing his keys getting ready to go get his girlfriend Tifa for the dance.

"I can't Cloud….If I blow it tonight I…"

Sora felt Clouds hand on his shoulder and heard him say "Hey you will do fine, besides you're my brother you won't blow it"

"Thanks Cloud" Sora was surprised this being one of the only nice things that Cloud had ever said.

Sora looked at the clock 6:40…"Crap I got to go" Sora ran yelled as he darted out of his house and drove as fast as he could to Kairis house.

Sora pulled up to Kairis house and took a deep breath. _Ok Sora…you can do this_

He got out of the car and walked up to Kairis door. He was shaking in terror as his hand reached for the doorbell and pushed it. He stood waiting, his body filling with anxiety and fear. He heard the door slowly start to open….his heart was beating faster than it ever had before _O god….I cant do this I…… _Than he saw the figure in the now open doorway, it was Kairi wearing a long black silk dress, her red hair curled slightly on the sides and her skin was a perfect cream color... Soras eyes widened in amazement, never in his wildest dream could he ever imagine seeing anything as beautiful as Kairi was at that moment.

"Wow…Kairi you look…amazing" said Sora as the fear slowly began to subside

"Thank you…you clean up pretty well too" said Kairi trying to hide her blushing face.

"Well are you ready to go" Sora asked

"Yea" replied Kairi

Sora and Kairi walked towards the car…

"Sora isn't this Rikus car"? Kairi questioned

"Yea he kinda made me take it" Replied Sora opening the door for Kairi "O your such a gentleman" Kairi said as he got in. Sora did not answer due to the fact that he did not know what to say.

The two arrived at the dance and began to walk towards the door. Sora felt Kairis hand slip into his and she laced their fingers together. Sora blushed and gave the ticket people the tickets and the couple walked into the crowded dance hall. The night went on like any normal dance does. Sora and Kairi danced and hung out with friends but little did Kairi know Sora had a big plan for the last dance. He had Riku go to the DJ and hand him 50 bucks for the last song played would be "Everything you do" by Westlife (_Which by the way is like the most romantic song that ever came into existence). _The DJ agreed and Soras plan was set in motion. Sora made sure Kairi was with him when it was time. The DJ announced

"Ok all you love birds this is the last dance everyone find your sweethearts and let the music take you on a ride"

The song started and Sora put is arms around Kairi and drew her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on his chest. Sora savored the moment of being this close to Kairi. He looked up to see Riku dancing with some random girl and Riku gave him the stop looking at me and pay attention to the hot girl in your arms look. The song began to end the DJ spoke one last time "that song was dedicated to Kairi Yoshida from her special someone".

"You did that for me" Kairi whispered

"Yea…" replied Sora

Kairi closed he eyes and moved closer to Sora as he did the same.

After the dance Sora and Kairi said good bye to their friends and left. The ride back to Kairis house was full of talk about different people at the dance and what not. Then came the moment Sora had been dreading the whole night….the saying goodnight at the door. When they got to the door they faced each other…Soras heart was about to jump out of his chest.

"I had an amazing time tonight" said Kairi obviously waiting for Sora to do something

"Yea me too" said Sora closing his eyes and looking down _I can't do it….I can't…_

Sora felt the tender touch of Kairis lips against his. He opened is eyes to see Kairi blushing

"You took to long" she smiled

Sora looked deep into her sea blue eyes and wrapped his arms around he waist and brought her close into another kiss. For Sora and Kairi it had been the best night of their lives and they had not a care in the world, not Soras weird dreams or Roxas or the Keyblade for that night the only thing that mattered was Sora and Kairi…

_There you have it…Ch 6 being one of the shorter chapters this one took the longest to write because I wanted it to be special. Next chapter will start the upward climb to the climax of the story. This party is just getting started folks so stick around. :) I may not be able to update till Thursday but hey patience is a virtue right. _

_Darcon _


	7. The Other Side of Darkness pt 1

Chapter 7

The Other Side of Darkness

Part1

_Here is chapter 7 part 1….enjoy _

The next few weeks were perfect. Sora was finally dating Kairi and life could not be better. He had not had a strange dream episode in several weeks however he had a lingering worry about Roxas who had not been seen in nearly 2 months. He had not been able to call the Keyblade since that incidence no matter how hard he tried. But he had a lot more on his mind at the present moment, Kairi was coming over and he wanted everything to be perfect.

The doorbell rang at about 7:15 and Sora went to answer it

"Hey Kairi, you look great as usual" exclaimed Sora as he allowed her in

Kairi smiled knowing that he was only trying to flatter her because she only had jeans and a tee shirt on. They sat down on the couch and Sora started the movie.

"So what are we watching"? Asked Kairi as she moved closer to Sora and laid her head on his chest.

"Pirates of the Caribbean 3" he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

He pressed play and the movie commenced. About half way through the movie Sora looked down at Kairi to find her fast asleep. He smiled to himself and kissed her on the head. As he rose his head again a pulse ran through is body, is vision became hazy…

_Damn….not….not again_

Sora looked at Kairi still asleep in his arms…than darkness.

Sora awoke in white void again…_not this place again…why am I here?_

_**Sora…wielder of the Keyblade and warrior of light….**_

"That voice again…hey who the hell are you, why don't you show yourself" yelled Sora into the empty void.

_**Who am I…I would not expect you to know….to remember….once we knew each other very well…but that was a life time ago…**_

"What…what are you talking about…I knew you"? Questioned Sora

_**All the answers you seek will come in time but as for now the time has come for your destiny to be fulfilled.**_

"Wait…destiny, what destiny"

_**Still as thick headed as ever…Sora, do you not find the events since you dream to be a little strange…**_

"Yea, I mean the Keyblade and the weird visions _like the one I am in now _but I have not been able to call the Keyblade at will at all.

_**The Keyblade works on emotions and the wants of its master's heart. The last time you summoned it your desire to help Kairi called it.**_

Sora was without speech he was quite confused by the events that were transpiring but not as alarmed as he thought he should be. It felt as if this kind of thing was normal but he could not see how. Once again the voice spoke..

_**Now there is a matter of grave importance that I must relate to you…every being is made up of light and darkness, normally these forces work in unison but if they are separated then they act according to their own will. Such an occurrence has happened within you before and it has happened within me as well. My darkness has run ramped and is now on the verge of destroying all you know…you must stop my darkness before it is too late... Sora you…the Keyblade master must fulfill you destiny….**_

Sora awoke again on his couch, _what in Gods name is going on with these weird dreams, I wonder if Kairi is still asleep…_

Sora looked down to where Kairi was when he fell asleep only to find her gone…

"Kairi…" Sora got off the couch and looked around "Hey Kairi where are you"

He looked down at the table to see a letter. He picked it up and began to read it…

**Sora,**

**Keyblade Master…Warrior of Light…you once claimed to be all these things, you saved countless worlds from oblivion. You rescued your friend from the darkness of his own heart. Now Keyblade Master I ask…can you save that which you love the most? Can you sacrifice it all to save her...are you willing to do so…I wish to know that answer and if you wish to see **_**her **_**again you will tell me…come to the place where twilight begins**….

Sora looked up in horror…_Kairi…she's been kidnapped…I have to save her but…how.._

_The place where twilight begins?_

Sora thought for a few minutes _hum…twilight…where light and darkness meet_ …_maybe it means day and night…_

"The beach"!!!!! Exclaimed Sora

Sora grabbed his phone and called Riku

"Hello" answered Riku

"Hey Kairi is in trouble…meet me at the beach as soon as you can"

Before Riku could say anything Sora hung up and ran out of his house.

It took him a good 20 minutes to get to the beach. Once he arrived he searched for the famous Twilight Strip where people go to see the sun set. As he approached the spot he saw Kairi lying on the ground unconscious.

"Kairi"!!! He yelled as he ran to where she lay. He lifted her body and held her in his arms

"Hey Kairi" he gently shook her "wake up…please Kairi wake up"

Tears began to fill his eyes…

"Kairi….please"

Sora put his head down in anguish what if he was too late what if he could not save her...

"Sora" he felt a gentle touch on his face he looked down to see Kairi barely awake

"Kairi" he exclaimed as he help her close to him on the verge of tears

She nestled her head under his head and whispered

"You came for me…I knew you would"

Sora looked down

"Kairi who did this too you"

From behind them Sora heard footsteps coming towards them then the faint sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath…

_**"SORA…."!!!!**_

_Ok not this is pt 1 of 2. I decided to do that because the chapter would be absurdly long._

_So the mystery of the dream deepens and who do you think is behind Sora and Kairi and what will Sora do to protect Kairi if necessary...all will be reveled in pt 2 which will most likely be up tomorrow night._

_Keep the reviews coming.. _

_Darcon _


	8. The Other Side of Darkness pt 2

Chapter 8

The Other Side of Darkness

Pt. 2

_Chapter 8, enjoy :)_

"_**SORA**_**"**

Sora turned his head to see about 10 yards away from him Roxas, holding a katana in one hand and his sheath in the other. His mind flashed to an image in his dream of Roxas wielding two Keyblades.

"Roxas" Sora yelled "why are you here, were you the one who kidnapped Kairi"?

Roxas gave a sly grin and then let out a laugh

"What's so funny" demanded Sora as he laid Kairi down gently and stood up to face Roxas.

"_**You came to save that which you love most ehh"**_ these words came out of Roxas mouth in a strange voice which combined his and that of something darker.

"Your voice…what the hell happened to you" exclaimed Sora

Roxas smiled "_**This boy has sacrificed himself to the darkness…he no longer exist as an individual being"**_

"That voice…"Sora thought back to his dream and came to a sudden realization

"You…are you Xemnas or Ansem…I mean Xehanorts heartless."

Roxas looked at Sora and smiled

"_**Xemnas…I defeated a Xemnas once…as well as an Ansem"**_

Soras eyes widened

"Defeated…..but…"

Roxas raised is sword and pointed it at Sora

"_**And now Sora…Wielder of the Keyblade…I am going to defeat you"**_

Roxas swung his sword back and ready himself in a battle position

"Roxas!! What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving the one that I love" Roxas said his voice temporarily returning to normal

Sora was taken back by this

"Roxas…."

"_**DIE!!!!"**_

Roxas darted towards Sora; he raised his sword and leaped into the air

Sora panicked he stretched out his hand trying to call the Keyblade….Nothing

_Come on…_

A pulse ran through is body...

**"The Keyblade is tied to your emotions Sora"….**

_My emotions…_

"_**Your**_**drive to save those you love will call it**_**"**_

_The ones I love…._

_"__**You must protect"**_

_I must protect…_

_I must protect_

K**K**_A_**A**I**I**R**R**I**I**

The sound of metal clashing against metal filed the air. Sora looked up to see the Keyblade in his hand warding off Roxas's sword. He swung forward pushing Roxas back.

"**So you have decided to show yourself at last" **

"What the hell…why you did you just attack me"? Questioned Sora

"**Ill tell you when you are dead" **Cried Roxas attacking Sora again this time with both sword and sheath. Sora threw the Keyblade up in defense. The barrage continued as Sora lowered him self and wrapped his leg around Roxas' and tripped him before swinging the Keyblade upward causing Roxas to fly back. Roxas got up laughing

"**Is that all you have Sora…" **He charged Sora and impaled Soras stomach with the sheath and swung his sword at Sora who barely dodged the attack. Roxas swung around

"**To slow!!!!!"**He kicked Sora in the chest and he fell to the ground. Sora hit with a hard thud only to seconds later feel the cold steel of a sword go into is shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sora screamed in pain as Roxas twisted the now bloody katana into Soras shoulder. Sora was in agonizing pain, never before had he felt such pain. Roxas ripped the sword out and flipped it around in his hand and held it over Sora.

"**Now Sora…you FAIL"….**

Sora braced himself for what seemed to be his end; he turned his head to see Kairi still unconscious…

_Damn…Kairi…I..._

Roxas bore down on his sword and it began its plunge to Soras heart.

"SORA"!!!!

A flash of light appeared before Sora followed by a scream,

Sora opened his eyes to see Riku standing in front of him and Roxas on the ground a good 10 feet away.

"Riku…what..." Sora struggled to say his arm searing in pain.

Riku turned around and Sora saw how he had done what he had

"A….a Keyblade" exclaimed Sora as he twitched in pain

"Hey…"said Riku as he bent down "don't talk ill get you some help"

"**He won't be going anywhere" **exclaimed Roxas getting up, recovering from Rikus attack

"**And neither will YOU" **He once again charged this time however something was different….

Riku stood guard his Way to Dawn in hand. Roxas jumped again and Riku ducked and rolled behind Roxas and as he landed Riku swung down and slashed Roxas on the back.

Roxas fell to the ground defeated...

Riku walked over to him and pushed his Keyblade into Roxas' throat

"Why…why are you doing this" demanded Riku

"…"Riku could see tears begin to swell in Roxas' eyes "for her…." He replied

"Her?" questioned Riku

Roxas once again heard the voice

"_**What are you doing….get up…fight….kill"**_

_No…I'm done…get out…_

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY"**_

_I said GET OUT!!!!!!_

Back in reality a large dark orb blast out of Roxas' body and flies off into the now dark sky. Roxas slipped back into the dark void and passed out. Riku ran to Sora who was now unconscious. He was covered in blood from the wound on his shoulder. His hand still clenching the now dissipated Keyblade.

"Don't worry Sora you will be ok…I promise" whispered Riku.

_End of Chapter 8…abit shorter than most but o well...So now you know that the evil overtaking Roxas in not Xemnas nor is it Ansem….who is it? Well you will have to wait till the end of the story to find out…_

_Next time…Why does Riku have a Keyblade and how did he get it, what will happen to Sora and the introduction of Namine…_

_Keep those reviews coming,_

_Darcon _


	9. To Fulfill Ones Destiny

Chapter 9

To Fulfill Ones Destiny

_Chapter 9..enjoy :)_

Sora slowly opened his eyes to the sound of a busy hospital. He looked around the room to see Kairi asleep on his stomach and Riku slumped over in a chair. His shoulder was in searing pain. He twitched abit and Kairi woke up…

"Sora!" cried Kairi hugging him tightly

"Oww, Kairi" exclaimed Sora

"Sora…I'm sorry" said Kairi as she released him

He kissed her and said

"How did I get here" questioned Sora pushing himself up in his bed

"We brought you here after you were stabbed by Roxas" explained Riku walking towards Soras bed.

"Riku"…Sora now remembering everything that had happened "Roxas….he seemed possessed by something and then you…Riku how did you get a Keyblade'?

Riku smiled "When I saw you get stabbed I panicked then I faded out and I stood in front of three roads, one leading to light another to darkness and one to twilight, a voice came out of nowhere and asked me to choose a path. I decided to take the middle path and when I came to I was holding this" He stretched out his hand and The Way to Dawn appeared.

Sora looked astonished "You can call it at will"

"Yea I couldn't at first but know I can why don't you try"

Sora stretched out his good arm _come on…._

A bright light appeared in front of him and the Keyblade materialized

"Cool" said Sora dismissing the weapon

"Kairi…" Sora said looking up at her "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you"

Kairi walked over and kissed Sora

"You came to rescue me didn't you…I say you did rescue me" she smiled and handed Sora something to drink.

"So what happened to Roxas" asked Sora

"No one knows" replied Riku "He disappeared and he can't be found"

Sora began to think back to the fight _to save her _

"Hey I'm going to get something to eat" said Kairi

"Ok" said Riku and Sora

Kairi walked out of the room and down the hall.

Kairi was coming back from the snack machine when she walked by a room and heard a quite whimper. She looked in to see a girl with blond hair about her age crying. She knocked on the door and walked in. The girl looked up and whimpered

"Who….who are you"?

"I'm sorry, my name is Kairi I was walking by and I heard you crying"

"O dear was I really that loud" the girl said wiping her tears "I'm Namine"

"Nice to meet you" smiled Kairi "If you don't mind me asking why were you crying"

Namine looked up at Kairi and said

"Well you see three years ago I was diagnosed with an unknown disease and I was hospitalized, then last year they identified my illness and said they could operate and make me better. However my family cant afforded the surgery so I am stuck here. For these past three years my best friend Roxas has come to visit me every day but it has been almost a week since he has come and I am very worried that something has happened to him"

Kairi looked at Namine in amazement

"Did you say Roxas…?"

"Yea…why" said Namine

"Can you walk…" exclaimed Kairi

"Ye….yes"

Kairi grabbed Namines hand and took her to Soras room.

Kairi ran into the room with Namine close behind

"Sora!!!" she exclaimed showing them Namine

"What is it Kairi" questioned Sora

Kairi introduced Namine and had her tell her story…

After hearing the story Sora thought _to save the one I he mean this girl_

"So do you know where Roxas is?" questioned Namine with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Sora looked down "No…I'm sorry…but I promise that we will find him and bring him back to you"

A hint of joy filled Namines face "Really…Thank you so much" she hugged Sora and Kairi walked back to her room.

Riku looked at Sora

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well isn't it obvious we are going to find Roxas and bring him back to Namine…maybe we will be able to find out more about what is going on" said Sora as he began to fall back asleep.

A few weeks later Sora is back to his old self. The search for Roxas has shown little progress but they were not going to give up. Sora Riku and Kairi had started visiting Namine everyday so that she would not feel as bad about Roxas missing. Sora woke up on his first day back to school in almost a month, he got dressed and met Riku at his door as usual. Little did the two know that today would be the deciding day in their destinies.

They walked down the hall of the crowed school with Kairi. Listening to the mass of voices when suddenly everything stopped. Sora looked around to see Riku and Kairi still moving.

"What is going on" said Kairi moving through the mass of stopped people.

The trio's vision faded and the world we world went black.

They awoke in a very familiar place…the white void.

"Sora!!! Where are we" exclaimed Kairi

"You know when I pass out…well this is where I go" answered Sora

_**So the warriors of the Keyblade have come to fulfill the destinies**_

"You….Why are we here" exclaimed Sora

_**To fulfill your destiny **_

"That does not explain anything" yelled Riku

"Yea" exclaimed Sora

_**The three of you are the only ones who can save this world from utter obliteration at the hands of my dark side.**_

The Keyblade and the Way to Dawn appeared in Sora and Rikus hands.

_**With these weapons you can save all that you know**_

"But why am I here….I don't have a Keyblade" inquired Kairi

_**Ahh the young Kairi…you are here because you are the reason that Sora fights you are the one he protects.**_

"Me..?" Kairi blushed

_**Now the time has come…you must go the where it all began…**_

A door appeared in front them…

_**This door leads to the final resting of your journey **_

Sora looked at Riku who nodded then at Kairi who did the same

"Alright let's end this" said Sora opening the door and walking through followed by Riku and Kairi.

The three entered a world of utter darkness. They looked down to see the floor beneath them unravel to revel a stain glass window that had Sora and his friends engraved on it.

"Where are we" asked Kairi walking around.

_Back to where it all began _thought Sora

"The Station of Awakening" said Sora "This is where my adventure began in my dream"…

"Station of Awakening…huh" Riku said as he walked around

"Sora…Riku" called Kairi, they turned their heads "look over there"

They turned to where Kairi was pointing and saw a lifeless body lying on the ground.

Sora ran to it

"ROXAS!!!!"

_Another cliff hanger…there are only 2 more chapters left in Dreamers of the Keyblade but don't worry all will be tied together in the end. I really appreciate all of you reading my story and leaving reviews :) So thax, I will try to update tomorrow but I want to give you both chapters at once so we will see._

_Darcon _


	10. All Dreams Are Meant to Fade

Chapter 10

All Dreams Are Meant to Fade

_Chapter 10…enjoy_

Sora ran next to Roxas who was at the time barley conscious. He helped him up and said

"Roxas….Roxas are you ok"?

Roxas slowly opened his eyes

"S…Sora, why are you here" he questioned

"I think the better question is why are you here" said Riku calling his weapon

"Riku!!! What the hell …put that away" screamed Kairi

Riku looked at her angrily

"Have you forgotten that this was the guy that nearly killed Sora!!!!!?" he exclaimed

"He's right" whispered Roxas as he slowly got up "I deserve to die after all that I have done"

"You did it for her…" said Sora quietly as Roxas eyes slowly opened wider "didn't you…to save the one that you wish to protect…the way of the warriors of the Keyblade…Now Roxas I ask…" said Sora stretching out is hand "will you help us….will you help us protect what we want most"?

Roxas looked at Sora

"Why are you being so kind…I kidnapped Kairi than I nearly killed you…I don't deserve your help"

Sora smiled "We all make mistakes…but hey love does crazy things" looking at Kairi as she blushed "come on…help us stop this darkness…Namine is waiting"

Roxas extended his hand and grabbed Soras in a gesture of friendship. When they parted Roxas was consumed in light and when it faded in his hands were the Oblivion and the Oathkeeper Keyblade. Roxas looked down in amassment

"These…these are…"

Riku walked over to Roxas

"Welcome to the group" he held out his hand

Roxas grabbed it "Thanks…."

Sora looked into the void… "Let's end this…."

Sora and his friends ran up the stair case that led to a central platform. When they arrived they found an area similar to before but the stain glass mural upon which they stood was that of a Keyblade surrounded by light and darkness. Before them stood a person clouded in pure untainted darkness.

_**SO…the three Keyblade masters have finally awaken…even you Roxas…you with such a weak heart..**_

"Shut up" yelled Roxas as he called his Keyblades

_**You of all people decide to draw their weapon against me…the only one who can save you precious Namine…**_

"I said SHUT UP" said Roxas this time reading himself to attack.

Sora moved his hand over Roxas' Keyblades and moved them down and began to walk closer to the darkness.

"So who are you" questioned Sora "are you another crazy lunatic driven mad by the darkness are you in search for Kingdom Hearts or are you here just to prey on peoples emotions"

_**Emotions you say…the emotions of you creatures are trivial…I am here to fulfill my destiny… to destroy the one who created me and bore me into this retched existence…**_

_**And Sora that creator is you…**_

"Me!!!" exclaimed Sora

_**Yes…it was you, when I was born I was cast away into the darkness forgotten and alone I began to loath the light and you being one of the light my hatred for you flows deeper that the deepest ravine on this miserable planet..**_

"So what are you going to kill Sora and then destroy this world"? Cried Kairi

_**That is precisely what I plan to do… **_and with that the darkness erupted from his hands creating two swords

The three Keyblade masters called their weapons

"If it is a fight you want than it is a fight you will get" yelled Sora as they charged towards their attacker.

Roxas was the first to make contact and began an all out offensive assault with is two Keyblades. Riku followed with a quick jab to the stomach. Sora spun around and was attacking from the back. The darkness seemed to protect the man as he only concentrated on Roxas' barrage of attacks as Sora and Riku took care of the protruding ends. The battle went on this way for quite sometime, each member attacking but being deflected. Then with a grin the man yelled

_**I grow bored with this lack of skill **_

With little effort he shot Roxas and Riku back leaving only Sora to fight him.

_**So little Sora it is just you and me now**_

Sora trying to catch his breath said

"Yea…so it seems"

_**Kind of a cliché battle if you ask me…light verses dark…a classic **_

"I don't find this the least bit entertaining" said Sora as he charged at the Darkness

Sora attacked with everything he had but the man was just too strong, every attack was deflected with ease. _Damit…I can't hit him!!!_

Sora was thrown back and slid on the ground

"SORA!!!" all his friends cried out at once

Sora faded

**Sora…I expected better from you**

_I can't…I can't beat him_

**Nonsense…you are the Master of the Keyblade you are the ultimate defense against the darkness…remember why you wield the Keyblade…**

…_.To protect those I love…_

**Yes…now go…end this nightmare…**

Sora stood up with a new resolve in his eyes

_To protect those I love…Riku…Roxas…Namine….KAIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Sora exploded in a ball of light…both Roxas and Riku help out their hands their Keyblades disappearing…

The light around Sora faded and revealed his new form…

_**What is…what are you…**_

"I am the light in the darkness, the protector of the innocent…I am Sora the wielder of the Keyblade!!!!

Sora stepped forward his Keyblade in one hand, Rikus Way to Dawn in the other and around him the Oathkeeper and the Oblivion swirled around as to protect him. Sora smiled and darted forward with blinding speed. He attacked with everything he had, every hit made contact. The mans darkness could not keep up…

_**No!!!!...Nooooooooo….**_

Sora made one final combo attack before ending his assault. The man fell to the ground in defeat. And Sora dismissed his new powers back to their owners...

Sora walked over to Kairi and the others…

Kairi ran and hugged Sora "You did it"

"Good job bro" said Riku giving him a high five

"SORA!!!" exclaimed Roxas pointing into the darkness

The group turned around

_**There is no way I can loose…my…heart wont allow it…I…I am supreme darkness…**_

Sora smiled "Your heart wont let you loose" Sora called his Keyblade and raised it up "Well my heart wont let you WIN" a bright beam shot out of the tip of the Keyblade and pierced the man.

He fell to the ground his darkness dissipating

_**So…my heart was too weak after all…I guess….I guess all dreams are meant to fade…**_

And with that his body disappeared…

Sora took a few steps forward then collapsed he could hear the fading voices of his friends in the distance

_All dreams are meant to fade….huh…_

_K that is the end of chapter 10…next chapter it will all be explained, I promise everything will come together…I am working on it now and will be up before midnight :) _


	11. Dreamers of the Keyblade

Chapter 11

Dreamers of the Keyblade

_Here we go, the final chapter of Dreamers of the Keyblade…_

Soras consciousness awoke to the sound of waves crashing on a beach and the smell of salty sea air. He slowly opened his eyes, everything was hazy at first but he slowly came into focus…

**So you are finally awake…**

Sora jumped at hearing the voice

"Where are you!!!" he cried

**Right in front of you**

Sora looked up to see a man clothed in light before him; he sat up and looked around to find that he was in his secret place on Destiny Island. In his hand he held the Keyblade

"Am I…"

**Home **said the man sitting next to Sora. He looked over and began to open his mouth..

**I am sure you have a great many questions for me..**

"Yea…like who are you"

**I do not have a name but in a way my name is your name**

Sora looked confused

**I am the spirit of the Keyblade, the soul that resides within it, I am tied to my master and in a way I am an extension of your heart…So in a way I am you…**

"Ok…Ok back up, why am I here I was just in a completely different world fighting some crazed man drunk with darkness"

**Ahhh, I wondered when you would question that, you see that darkness was my darkness, our darkness…**

Sora gave him a strange look

**Do you remember when you sacrificed yourself to save Kairi, your soul was split and Roxas was born…well the same happened to me, my soul was split into dark and light. The darkness escaped into a realm beyond my power…your mind. For awhile it was still and caused no problems but soon be began to push me away and take over, so I had no choice but to send you into another realm with no recollection of your past in order to fight my darkness.**

"But what about the dreams and the visions?" questioned Sora

**Those happened on their own, it was your own heart telling you what to do, you are a very strong young man, you have already accomplished so much and I expect great things from you in the future. **

"So it was all just an illusion, set up by my mind to stop the darkness within"…

_All dreams must fade…_

"Everything I did was only in my mind, but…what about Riku…and Kairi…"

**They exist here in reality; they were in the alternate reality due to their huge influence in your life.**

"But…I…had….Kairi"

**The Kairi of your dreams is no different than the Kairi of reality… **

"But none of it was real…"

**O it was quite real…had you failed you would have died…**

Soras eyes widened

**Darkness is a powerful thing** **but you showed again as you have many times before that you are stronger… but now it is time that I depart**

"What!!!...but"

**Don't worry I am always here with you... As a Dream of the Keyblade **

He placed his hand on Soras heart and smiled…his image faded into the Keyblade

**Thank you Sora…**

Sora looked over at the Keyblade and the weapon dismissed itself…

Sora looked down

_She is the same as in the dream…_

The next day Sora walked into the secret place and sat down. He was going to meet Kairi here in a few minutes but he wanted some time to think so he got there a little early. He had not noticed it at first but he had grown up a little over the course of his adventure. Though his adventure had been nothing but him defeating the darkness in the Keyblade that existed only in his mind the memories that were formed will stay with him forever and even if his friends were only fragments of his own psyche he would remember them as if they were real.

"Sora…are you ok" Sora snapped out of his thoughtful daze and looked up to see Kairi standing in front of him.

Sora jumped "O, Kairi you scared me"

Kairi laughed "O I scared Sora the great Keyblade Master, your loosing your touch"

Sora laughed "Kairi, please sit down"

Kairi did as she was asked "What is it, is something the matter"

Sora told her the story of what happened followed by a long pause

"You think I am crazy don't you" said Sora sighing

"No, no after all that has happened over the last few years I can believe anything"

"Thanks" said Sora

Kairi looked at Sora and blushed

"What is it?" questioned Sora

"You asked me to the dance did you" said Kairi with a slight giggle

"What is so funny" demanded Sora

He looked into her deep blue eyes and she did the same.

_Ok Sora you can do this…now is your…._

He suddenly felt Kairis lips against his…he felt chills run through his body. They parted their lips and Kairi smiled

"You took to long" she giggled

Sora moved closer and wrapped his arms around her

"Sorry" he said as he moved in again and kissed her…

Everything in Soras world was perfect, he had saved the universe from the treat of Xemnas, been reunited with Riku and Kairi, had defeated to darkness in his soul and finally got the girl of his dreams. As far as he is concerned his life at the moment was perfect and he wouldn't change a thing.

_There you have it…Dreamers of the Keyblade is finished…I hope that you all enjoyed it…I want to thank all of you who stuck with the story and gave me so many positive reviews…as of this very moment I have 1,121 hits…thank you so much I cant wait till I start on my next story till then…see yall later!!!!_

_Darcon_


End file.
